Second Chances
by The-Chiss-Leader
Summary: Tahiri has lost all hope, she has no friends, no family, and is on the run from the GA, but when she gets the chance to redo one of the darkest moments of her life how will she react? Can she save the last link to the late Anakin Solo, or will she destroy the galaxy trying? Rated T for paranoia Possible AU later on
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

You could end it all…This is Pellion to… The dream faded in and out in Tahiri's memory just like every time she had it, but she could fill in the blanks.

_Why didn't I just leave his cabin? Why? _Tahiri had been Jacen's pawn, broken until there was nothing anyone or anything could take away from her. Broken until she was, if not physically dead (yet), the she was broken on the inside, broken and remolded into something dark, hard, and cruel. So hard, she'd killed a ninety-two-year-old man in cold blood. As if that weren't bad enough, she killed him wile he was trying to do the right thing. Tahiri sighted and closed her eyes, dropping her head back onto her bedroll. The murder and then the court, she wasn't sure which was worse, doing it or listening to herself do it. Listening to the flat, condemning, monotone as she threatened a decent old man.

_Why, why couldn't-_

_ Vwoooorp Vwoooorp Vwoooorp_. Tahiri's head jerked up at the strange sound. A big, blue box with the words _Police Public Call Box_ in big black letters at the top. The door opened from the inside and a man with dark hair, fair skin, weird clothing, and dark, slightly sunken eyes. He noticed Tahiri, sitting in her sleep cloths, staring at him in astonishment.

"Oh, hello, I'm The Doctor."

**A/N: sorry, I know this is really short, I'm going to make the next one longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

STARWARSDOCTORWHOSTARWARSDOCTORWHO-line break

**A/N: Just FYI, this after Amy, but before Clara. I can wish upon a star as long as I want, but will-sadly-never own anything but my OCs *tear***

The doctor held on to the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s console as she flipped and spun wildly. Sparks flew from everywhere, and the lights were starting to flicker on and off, and random intervals. Sudden the spinning stopped. The lights flicker once, twice more then went off and didn't come back on, almost always a bad sign. Everything was still, so still. It was too quiet for The Doctor.

"Well, what did you do that for?" he asked out loud. In frustration The Doctor kicked the bottom of the console, and instantly regretted it. He hissed in pain and rubbed his toe.

Now that most of The Doctor's anger was gone he was mostly curious. He opened the door to find a woman of about thirty or so in her staring at him in shock.

"Oh, hello," he said with a friendly smile. "I'm The Doctor."

STARWARSDOCTORWHOSTARWARSDOCTORWHO

Tahiri stared at the man. _The Doctor? Doctor who?_

"The Doctor? Doctor who? Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you here? _How _are you here?" She rattled question after question before he could answer any of them. Finally she ran out of breath. The Doctor spoke before Tahiri could stop him.

"Yes, I am The Doctor, and this is the T.A.R.D.I.S." he stated animatedly, gesturing behind him to the big blue box.

"What is a _T.A.R.D.I.S.?_" asked Tahiri.

"Oh, yes, right. T.A.R.D.I.S., Time And Relative Dimensions

In Space."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a time machine." The Doctor stated as though it should be obvious.

"Oh, wait, hold on!" he yelled causing Tahiri to flinch. The Doctor zipped back inside his T.A.R.D.I.S., and rematerialized a moment later with a bright red fez sitting on his head.

_Oh great, I get out of prison only to find one of the biggest nut-job in the galaxy, second only to Jacen Solo._

"Look, I'm not sure what your high on, but I think you should get to a med center to get it cleared out of your system. Clearly you're not thinking straight." Tahiri stated, pushing her visitor back inside his blue box-T.A.R.D.I.S.-whatever.

"Wait, the T.A.R.D.I.S. needs a twenty-four hour cool-down, before I can go anywhere." Tahiri groaned, throwing her hands above her head in exasperation. This man just could not take a hint.

"So Miss…-"

"Veila, Tahiri Veila."

"So Miss Veila, what exactly are you doing up here in a tiny hole like this?"

"Running." She stated emphatically.

"Well, why don't you show me around town? After the T.A.R.D.I.S. cools down, I'll take you anywhere in space and time you want to go."

Tahiri froze at the offer. Half of her brain knew The Doctor was just some lunatic, but the other half thought of the only boy she'd ever loved. _Anakin. _She realized The Doctor was talking to her, staring down at her with concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine." Then for the first time in a long time, she smiled, a true, genuine grin.

"Let's go see Coruscant."


End file.
